


[podfic] consider your best friend's mouth (in your defense, two and two aren't always four)

by BabelGhoti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autistic Character, Autistic Scott McCall, Begging, Best Friends in Love, Clinging, Desperation, Eating Disorders, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Inspired by Richard Siken, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neediness, Needy Scott, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Neurodiversity, Oblivious, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), POV Second Person, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Prose Poem, Self-Harm, Suicidal Scott McCall, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolf Senses, You Are Jeff, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: You’re in a car with a beautiful boy and it’s not the first time, except that in a way, it kind of is.





	[podfic] consider your best friend's mouth (in your defense, two and two aren't always four)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [consider your best friend's mouth (in your defense, two and two aren't always four)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323184) by [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 9:31 
  * **File type:** MP3 (8,7 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/12/items/amorremanetconsideryourbestfriendsmouthinyourdefensetwoandtwoarentalwaysfourreadbybabelghoti/amorremanet%20-%20consider%20your%20best%20friend%27s%20mouth%20%28in%20your%20defense%2C%20two%20and%20two%20aren%27t%20always%20four%29%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _consider your best friend's mouth (in your defense, two and two aren't always four)_
  * **Author:** amorremanet 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 


End file.
